


Sorted

by StoryLover23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, One Shot, Sorting, houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover23/pseuds/StoryLover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot about Al's sorting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing of familiarity

Albus Severus Potter thought about what his father had told him on the platform. "The Sorting Hat does take your opinion into consideration." Al wondered if he really could choose his house...and if he could, would he choose Gryffindor?

"Potter, Albus!"

Al trembled as he walked up to the stool. He saw James give him a thumbs-up and a reassuring smile, sitting comfortably at the table of red and gold. Al took a deep breath and sat on the stool.

When the hat was placed on his head, it covered his eyes. He jumped a bit when a small voice spoke in his head.

"Ah, another Potter. Your family has been in Gryffindor for the longest time, lad. But I do see another quality. The cunning and ambition that would make you a great addition to Slytherin house."

"Excuse me?" Al said in his head timidly.

"Yes?" the hat responded, sounding surprised. No one had ever spoken back to him before.

"My father told me that I could choose which house I wanted to be in. And that you had done the same for him..." Al said, trailing off.

"Yes..." the hat said, thinking. "Yes, I did let him choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Would you like to choose as well?"

Al was silent for some time before saying, "Yes, please."

"Very well, lad," the hat said. "Just keep in mind: you will do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Al thought. It would be great to be in Gryffindor; he'd be with his brother, and several of his cousins. But at the same time, Slytherin was intriguing; he didn't know anything about it, and the thought of being the first Potter in Slytherin house drew him.

After several minutes of hard thinking, Al finally whispered his house.

The hat smiled and said, "Very well," before hollering...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why not let the reader choose Al's house? :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Until next time
> 
> ~Bryn


End file.
